


What If That Song Have Lyrics?

by TheLord214



Category: All Fandoms that are on here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: What if that song you like have lyrics?Read this for songs you love to get lyrics!(CANCELED)
Kudos: 3





	1. Song 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update 9/28/2020:Now canceled.

**(This song is from Mario & Luigi:Bowser's Inside Story.I recommend you play the game because the lyrics I made may include spoilers from the game.Any fandoms or songs in this fanfic is owned by their respective creators.Also it is nonprofit and made for fun.Enjoy.)**

  
Song starting in…

  
3

  
2

1!

**(In The Finale-Mario & Luigi:Bowser's Inside Story ost)**

**(After intro)**

**Bowser:** Time!

To finish off…  
You!  
So I can   
Takeover…  
The Mushroom Kingdom!

You cannot stop me!  
This is it!  
And I will kill you!

Even if you try.  
I will win.You will see!

Hah!

Nice try,but you can’t beat me.  
After all of that…  
You can't…kill me!

Did you?  
Really think you're stronger than I?  
Nope.  
I’m stronger than you.  
So just die!  
JUST DIE!  
I will win!

Now we're in the grand finale!  
Time to end it all.  
And the kingdom…IS MINE!

And there’s no way that you can defeat me!  
So just give up.  
And the kingdom is mine!  
It’s Bowser Time!

You will die   
before you  
can defeat me!  
Your powers of darkness   
can’t stand a chance at me!  
I will win this  
and the kingdom will bow to me!  
You may have my DNA  
but I will win!  
You will see!

Think?

You're great?  
You're not.  
I am!  
I will…  
win this!  
And you will see!

Your just a pawn   
that is in my way.  
You will die!  
The Koopa King will win this fight!

There’s!

No chance!  
That someone…  
like you!  
Can defeat me!  
So give up!  
It’s the end!

Did you?  
Really think you're stronger than I?  
Nope.  
I’m stronger than you.  
So just die!  
JUST DIE!  
I will win!

Now we're in the grand finale!  
I will win!  
And you will die!Yeah!

And there’s no way that you can defeat me!  
So just die!  
And the kingdom is mine!  
It’s Bowser Time!

You will die   
before you  
can defeat me!  
Your powers of darkness   
can’t stand a chance at me!  
Wait,that’s the runt.  
That caused this whole thing!  
Get in my belly!  
You will die inside there!

 **Mario & Luigi:**Let's-a-go!

Fawful!  
You're done!  
Time to end this!  
Inside the Koopas monarch!

 **Luigi:** 2 kingdoms attacked   
by the swirling storm,above!

 **Mario:** 2 plumbers here to save the world.  
That we all love!

 **Mario & Luigi:**Here we go!

It’s time to   
finish this!  
Time to end this whole…  
rampage!  
So…let’s-a-go!

 **Mario:** Who are you?

To think you will win this?

 **Luigi:** The Mario Bros.

Will end it all!Yeah!

 **Mario & Luigi:**Now we're in the grand finale!

We will win this!  
And we will…save the world!  
Yeah!

The world is saved again!  
When we defeat you!  
The sun will glow again!  
Thanks to the Mario Bros!  
Let’s-a-go!

 **Luigi:** The darkness will be defeated once again!

Fawful,just give up.  
Before it takes over you.  
And you lost who you are!

 **Mario:** So stand still,while we defeat you!

We will make it quick.  
We will win this.  
We will defeat you.Let's-a-go!

**(End)**


	2. Song 2

**(This song is from A Hat In Time.Play the game first because the lyrics i made might have spoilers.Any fandom or songs in this fanfic is owned by their respective creators.Also it is nonprofit and made for fun.Enjoy.)**

Song starting in…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1!

**(Battle Of Award 42-A Hat In Time ost)**

**(After Intro)**

**DJ Grooves:** Are you ready?

For the star now?

Let’s see how…

you will perform!

Can’t you see now…

I’m the greatest!

Darling,darling…

you’re the worst!

**The Conductor:** Can’t you see now.

Peck Neck,I’m the best!

I’m the greatest one

of the flock!

Let’s see how you can beat this!

You probably can’t and you're wrecked now!

**DJ Grooves & The Conductor:** Lets see how you will beat this!

I will not give up!Yeah!

Can’t that see that I will beat you.

Go home!This movie is over!

**DJ Grooves:** Can’t you see that I’m the greatest.

I'm the director.

I lead the movies!

After all of that.

You want that Time Piece?

Well try and take it from me,darling!

**DJ Grooves & The Conductor:** I’m the best director!

Try and beat me!

Can’t you see now that 

your out of luck

and I will win!

Can’t you see now 

that I’m the best 

and you're the worst!

Yeah!

and let’s see how 

you will win this.

You will not

win this!

You will lose this and 

I am the best one.

Lets see how you will beat this!

I will win this!Yeah!

Can’t that see that I will beat you.

Go home!This movie is over!

**DJ Grooves:** I will win this!

You will lose this!

I’m DJ Grooves!

The greatest!

I will win!

Darling!

I will keep this Time Piece!

You won’t win this!

Yeah!

**The Conductor:** It’s all over!

Over for you,lassie!

It’s the end of…

your time here!

Time to finish this!

It will be over.

As I…

PUMMEL YOU!

**DJ Grooves & The Conductor:** Try and win this!

You will just lose!

**(End Song)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


>> _ Time Bomb activated _

>> _ 80 seconds remaining _

**(Battle Of Award 42(Phase 2)-A Hat In Time ost)**

**(After Intro)**

**DJ Grooves & The Conductor:** It…

Is all over for you!

The…

end is near!

Get ready for your doom!

The Bomb is ticking!

Try and stop it.

(Your end is coming soon!)

You…

will soon get wrecked!Yeah!

(Try and destroy it)

And…

you can’t stop it this time!

Yeah!

(>> _ 60 seconds left) _

Can’t you see 

that I’m the best 

director in the town!

You will lose to me

because your the

worse one in the town!

Can’t you see now…

that I’m the best.

And you are just…

the worse one in the pack!

(>> _ 40 seconds left) _

(The Conductor:Get ready,lassie!)-don’t sing

(DJ Grooves:Time is ticking,darling.Better act quick!)- don’t sing

Get ready…

it will end soon.

The bomb will… 

explode soon.

Can’t you see now…

that I’m the best.

It is over…

there’s no escape now!

Better prepare…

for your death now

The bombs ticking…

just die now!Yeah!

Can’t you see 

that I’m the best.

You're the worst

can’t you see?

It is all…

over you see.

Get ready to go off…

in an explosion!

(>> _ 20 seconds left) _

(DJ Grooves:Get ready now,darling!)-don’t sing

(The Conductor:Get ready to die,Lassie!)-don’t sing

Time…

for you to die!

Get ready now!

**(End Song)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


(>> _ 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2- _ )

(>> _ Time Bomb defused _ )

**(Battle Of Award 42(Phase 3)-A Hat In Time ost)**

**DJ Grooves & The Conductor:** You defuse the bomb.

But still I’m fighting!

It’s not over

to end it all.

Can’t you see?

I’m still the best!

It is all over for you!

Can’t you see now?

You will die

as I destroy you!

Get ready for your death!

Oh yeah!

(You will die soon)

Can’t you see 

I’m the director here!

I will keep this Time Piece.

Forever!

You will not take it from me!

Just stay away!

While I use this!

Just die!

It will be over soon.

Get ready to die!

Yeah!

Just stand still.

I’m the director here!  
  
Time to bring your end!

Oh yeah!

**(End Song)**


	3. Song 3

**(This song is from Undertale.The lyrics I made might contain spoilers from that game so play it first before reading this one.Any fandom or songs in this fanfic is owned by their respective creators.Also it is nonprofit and made for fun.Enjoy.)**

Song starting in…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1!

**(His Theme-Undertale ost)**

**Asriel:** A long time ago.

A human just fell down.

Climbing Mount Ebott.

That was soon found by me.

So I took care of them.

No longer so lonely.

From prince to brother.

Nothing can tear us apart!

But then that day happened and,

we were taken away.

From this whole world.

We were dead.

After that horrid day.

Our father cursed a war.

That when they were free.

Death will come to them.

Our mother left him.

After that announcement.

Gone into the Ruins.

To hide from him.

I was then revived.

Into a flower.

Within that form.

I was a soulless husk.

I have determination.

Cause chaos all around.

Nothing can’t stop me.

Until you came here.

Full of hate and anger.

I watched your journey.

Waiting for the right time.

To strike you!

When I am so strong.

Stronger than you.

But i can’t force myself

to destroy you!

Now I’m back to normal.

Sad for all the things I’ve done.

Why you still forgive me.

After all I’ve done?

**Frisk:** Everyone deserves a second chance.

I forgive you.

Even after all you have done.

I will save you!

You have gone a sorrow path.

Let me save you.

After all you’ve done.

I will forgive you!

**Asriel:** Just leave right now.

If you don’t want to fight.

**Frisk:** I’m giving you my mercy.

I forgive you!

You have gone a sorrow path.

Let me save you.

Everyone deserves forgiveness.

I will still forgive you.

**(End)**


	4. Song 4

**(This song is from** **Undertale.Play the game first as the lyrics might have spoilers.Any fandoms or songs in this fanfic belong to their respective creators.Its nonprofit and made for fun.Enjoy.)**

  
  


Song starting in…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1!

**(Don’t Give Up-Undertale ost)**

**Toriel:** Don’t Give Up!

He wants to push you down.

You must push back…

now.

**Papyrus:** Human!

If you want to get past this.

Then believe in yourself.

Like I would.

**Undyne:** You got past me.

That means that you’ll beat anyone.

So don’t be scared.

You will win!

**sans:** what’s wrong,kid.

haven’t you beaten this guy yet.

he doesn’t have nothing…

on you.

**Alphys:** T-technically

You really can’t beat him.

But somehow you will.

You will win this!

**Asgore:** For the future.

For all humans and monsters.

You have to stay determined.

**Flowey:** What's happening?

This can’t happen right now.

You will lose…

and I will win.

**Other Monsters:** You got this human.

You will win this.

No matter what…

don’t give up!

**(Song end)**


	5. Song 5

**(This song is from a game I really like and will not reveal it until you see it.The game belongs to there respective creators.Enjoy.)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Song starting in…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1!

**(Dance Mr. FunnyBones-The Henry Stickmin Collection ost)**

**Henry:** You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

You have been distracted!

Hah hah! You're distracted!

  
  
  


**(Song End)**

  
  



	6. Song 6

**(This song is from Sonic 1 and no it’s not Green Hill Zone.Anyways Sonic belongs to Sega.This was made for fun and nonprofit.Enjoy.)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Song starting in…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1!

**(Starlight Zone-Sonic 1 ost)**

**Sonic:** Out of Labyrinth…

Now we are just one step close…

To Eggman.

And right now…

We are running in a zone…

With some stars.

Shining so bright!

Eggman will be stopped.

In a blur.

And the animals…

Will be free of his grasp.

Eggman will be cracked!

And the animals 

will be saved.

In a blue blur.

And soon,it will be…

All over for him.

The day will be saved…

BY ME!

**(Song end)**


End file.
